Heaven in a Little Rowboat
by queenduckie
Summary: Romance, drama, deceit, and most importantly, friendship (and more) help make summer unforgetable for camp counselors Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, etc. LG, M?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: You might think I'm writing this because I'm bored of my other story. . .well, I'm not! I'm actually writing it because a little variety never hurt anyone. Whose to say I can't write two stories?   
  
Like I said, this is different, so everyone doesn't really know each other. . .actually, they all met each other last year. It's what they'd be like without each other. Oh, and for a slight twist, its kind of going to be narrated by a neutral character- Miranda, but sometimes won't be narrated by her at all. They are sixteen and help out at a camp.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm only saying it once: I don't own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Heaven in a Little Row Boat  
  
POV: Miranda  
  
Hola! Me llamo Miranda Sanchez. If someone told me this year was going to be crazier than last year before I got to Camp Grovepike, I would have told him or her they were loco. I mean, all things considered, last year was crazy. Last year was my fourth year at the camp, but a lot of new people came last year as well. I didn't think I'd get along with any of them, especially this girl named Lizzie, but by the end of the two-months, we were practically best friends.  
  
The reason last year was so crazy was because all of us came from such different backgrounds and were there for different reasons. For example, I was there because I love children and being a camp counselor has always been my passion. Lizzie was there because her parents wanted her to get a job (and no offense but Lizzie is not the type of person who belongs outdoors) and this other guy who asked that we call him "Gordo," was there because his parents sent him there for some journey he missed in his childhood or something. Three very different people coming together to do what? Take care of children.   
  
At first, none of us got along at all. We were brought together to be in charge of games the first night and let's just say that the children made less noise than the three of us. In fact, we almost got sent home, but they decided to give us one more chance. By the end of it all, we were inseparable. We exchanged e-mail addresses and Lizzie and Gordo, who hated each other the worst, ended up having a little summer fling. I heard from Lizzie that it ended once school started, though.   
  
But that was all last year. This year was different. We were more mature and knew what we were doing (well, I knew what I was doing all along, but that's not the point.) This summer, a lot tested us though. Everything from jealousy, love, hate, irony, and most importantly, friendship tested us this summer.   
  
On the last day of camp, I swore to them I'd remember this year forever, and so I am. I call this whole experience "Heaven in a Little Row Boat" because of that song. Everything was crazy, but in the end it came together and, metaphorically speaking of course, went to heaven in a little rowboat. No matter how crazy it all got, we stuck together and stayed together.   
  
^^^^  
  
This year's story begins in June. All the counselors arrived on Friday to prepare for Sunday's arrival. When I got there, Gordo was already there. I got out of my car (I drove!) and greeted him with a hug, "Hey Gordo! How are you?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"What's been going on with you this year?"  
  
"Miranda," he said, rolling his eyes, "we e-mailed each other all year. You know exactly what's been going on."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
"Have you seen Lizzie?"  
  
"No," Gordo said, looking at his watch, "Do you think she decided not to come?"  
  
I raised my eyebrow, "Would this be a good thing?"  
  
Gordo shrugged, "I don't know. It's just that we had a really good time last year and I thought it would be fun to do it all over again."  
  
"Yeah, you two really did have fun, didn't you? Sneaking off practically every night and disappearing off into the woods."  
  
"Hey!" Gordo said, getting defensive, "We were taking hikes and learning about nature."  
  
"Yeah," I said, "You would say that, wouldn't you?"  
  
Gordo crossed his arms, "Say what you will, we didn't do anything."  
  
"That's not what Lizzie said," I sang.  
  
Gordo uncrossed his arms, "What? She told you???"  
  
I smirked. This is from a boy who claims to make straight A's. . .how can he be so naïve? "Help me with my bags, will you?" I said, opening the trunk of my 1992 black Volvo.  
  
"Nice wheels," he said, unenthusiastically. I think he was still upset about the whole Lizzie thing. I guess finding out that sneaking around wasn't so sneaky after all is embarrassing in some ways, especially for someone as modest as Gordo.  
  
"Thanks. Where's yours?"  
  
"I flew out here," he said.  
  
"Oh," I said, shrugging. I handed him my suitcase and a bag. He took them while I took my trunk. "So, does Gordo have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Does Gordo have a girlfriend," he mocked in a horribly done whiney version on a girl. The dude needs acting lessons.   
  
"Well, does he?"  
  
"Actually, he doesn't. Does Miranda have a boyfriend?" he asked in the same whiney voice he did mocking me.  
  
"Nope," she said.  
  
We headed toward the main camp, "I wonder what cabin I'm in this year."  
  
"Cabin 8. You're right across from me and Lizzie is in the same cabin as you."  
  
"Again? I didn't know they could do that," I said.  
  
Gordo shrugged, "Yeah, well they can. I'm with Larry this year."  
  
"Larry?" I repeated, not recognizing the name right away.  
  
"Yeah, he's that guy that was in charge of kayaking."  
  
"The one obsessed with Lord of the Rings or the one who didn't want to get his hair wet?"  
  
Gordo laughed, "He was the one obsessed with Lord of the Rings. The other one is Ethan. He is no longer handling kayaks. He's in the drama department this year."  
  
"Oh," I said. I remember Larry being nice and cute in a nerdy sort of way. Unlike some of us, I didn't get into a summer romance last year. I guess I'd figure they would go way after camp, and I was right. Look what happened to Lizzie and Gordo.   
  
Gordo dropped me off with my stuff in front of my cabin and went to his own. I started unpacking, and came across the photo album I made from last year's experience. I sat on my cot and paused to look through it. I was looking at the pictures from Field Day and got lost in my own memories when I heard a voice saying, "So, where should I put my stuff?"   
  
I looked up and saw Lizzie, "Lizzie!" I said, putting the album aside and running to give her a hug, "It seems like it's been so long!"  
  
"Yeah," she said, letting me go and looking me over, "It's been ten months. Look at you, though! You look so old!"  
  
I smiled, "Thanks. You don't look too young yourself." Lizzie did look older. I guess seeing myself everyday, I don't notice changes so much, but I guess I have changed a little. I feel more mature and older, anyway. But, Lizzie, she looked great. She had braided pigtails in her hair the last time I saw her, but this time he hair was a little shorter and a little blonder. She looked older, too, "Have you seen Gordo?" I asked, once we settled down from our excitement and she helped me make my bed.  
  
"Not yet," Lizzie said casually, "Why?"  
  
I shrugged, smiling to myself, "No reason. I think he is looking forward to seeing you."  
  
"Really?" she said, intrigued.  
  
"Yeah," I said, "You know, he about freaked when I told him I knew you two snuck off practically every night."  
  
"Miranda!" she said, blushing slightly, "I thought I told you not to tell!"  
  
"Well," I said, defending myself, "It's been over a year! Anyway, do you think something will happen to you two this year?"  
  
"What?" Lizzie asked, smiling, "What do you mean? After the way we left? After not seeing or talking to him in nine months? After we left off on shaky terms?" she said, pausing for a minute, "In all honesty, Miranda, I think it's inevitable that something will happen" a smile cracked from her face.  
  
^^^  
  
So there you have it, kids. Even Lizzie thought it was going to happen before camp even began. That tells you right there that something is going to happen, right?   
  
Maybe I am wrong. Maybe summer romances are more than I thought they were. They might work for some people, but not for me.   
  
Right?  
  
!_!_!_!_!_!_!  
  
A/N: What do you think so far? Also, I made up everything about this camp, including the name and the idea is that it is in California and everyone is from California, but all of them come from different parts of the state. Please review! I haven't decided if I want to have questions or anything yet, so if you have any suggestions or opinions, let me know. I am giving it the rating of PG-13, just to be safe. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: From this point on, there will be no particular point of view.   
  
Chapter Two  
  
By the time both girls had made their beds up and put all their stuff up, it was time for lunch. All the counselors were to go meet in the cafeteria for any announcements. Lizzie and Miranda walked together to the cafeteria.  
  
It was crowded and full of people talking to each other. Lizzie and Miranda finally found a place to sit and they made small talk while they waited for lunch. After they were served their lunch (chicken fingers and macaroni and cheese) they waited as the head of the camp stood up on the stage and waited for everyone to quiet down.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" someone whispered behind Lizzie, causing her to jump.   
  
She looked back and gasped, "Gordo!" she got up and gave him a hug.  
  
"When did you get here?" Gordo asked  
  
"About an hour ago. Miranda and I had to make our beds and stuff."  
  
"Oh," Gordo said, "Did Miranda tell you that I'm in the cabin across from you?"  
  
Lizzie glanced at Miranda and looked back at Gordo, "No, but that's great!" she sounded excited.  
  
"Will everyone please take their seats and be quiet?" a microphoned voice from the stage said.  
  
"Sit down," Lizzie whispered, sitting back down and pulling on him to sit down. Gordo sat and they all listened as the head of the camp, Mr. Mike, said everything. He welcomed everybody, went over the rules and went over assignments. Lizzie and Miranda were assigned to cooking and Gordo was assigned to kayaking with Larry. Set-up for everything would start that afternoon and the next day and on Sunday, the first session started. They were handed a list of the children in their cabin, along with their ages, and Lizzie and Miranda got seven and eight year old girls while Gordo got seven and eight year old boys. For every two cabins, there was an older person in charge. This person was usually in their early twenties and would make sure everything was okay.   
  
After the meeting, which lasted two hours, they were told to go to their work areas and clean up and start preparing.  
  
Gordo looked at the two girls, "Well, I guess I'll see you two tonight. I have to go to the lake and make sure everything is safe. Have fun in the kitchen!" Gordo left while Miranda and Lizzie walked into the building next to the cafeteria which contained the "Cooking room" It had ovens in the next room and all the supplies one would need to cook, as well as space for people to work.  
  
After working in the kitchen for a few hours, they were excused. It was getting dark and time for dinner. Neither of them had seen Gordo since lunch, even though they were given a break in the middle of the day.  
  
In fact, Gordo had his own things to worry about that day. He and Larry were cleaning kayaks, when all the sudden, Larry said, "So, you haven't said much."  
  
"Well, what is there to say?"  
  
Larry rolled his eyes, "I hate to say it, but Duh! Last year, you and Lizzie were the ultimate 'it' couple. Is that going to happen again this year?"  
  
Gordo shrugged, "I don't know. We'll see."  
  
"Gordo! Are you dense? That girl was crazy about you last year!"  
  
"So," Gordo said, laughing, "Don't you have your own love life to worry about?"  
  
"What love life?"  
  
Gordo looked at Larry as if he was crazy, "Girls, man! Girls! Don't you like them?"  
  
"Well, yeah," Larry said, "but I don't know if camp is the best place to meet someone."  
  
"Does it matter? It's about having fun with the summer and not worrying about the outcome until it's there."  
  
"So, in other words, don't think about the fact that we won't see each other again for another ten months?"  
  
Gordo shook his head, "Nope, not now, at least. Live in the moment. Do you like anyone here?"  
  
"Well," Larry said pausing, "I don't know her that well, but that girl, Kate, is kind of cute."  
  
"Ech," Gordo said making a face, "Are you sure about that one? Maybe you should get to know her better before jumping to conclusions."  
  
"Okay," Larry said, getting defensive, "Who do you like?"  
  
"Um, Lizzie."  
  
"No, I mean, other than Lizzie."  
  
Gordo shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't thought about it."  
  
"What about Lizzie's cabin mate, Miranda?"  
  
"Nah, that'd be too awkward."  
  
"No, I'm talking about for me."  
  
"Oh, well, I think Lizzie told me that she thinks that its pointless to date someone you might never see again."  
  
"Then we already have something in common," Larry said, "Oh, well, like I said, I'm not here to find the love of my life or my love of the next eight weeks. I'm here to have a great time and make friends."  
  
"That is a good philosophy, Tudge," Gordo said, "and that's the reason I'm here too. But, to be completely honest with you, I had the time of my life last summer and most of the reason I had a great time was because of people like Miranda and especially Lizzie."  
  
^^^  
  
Gordo and Larry walked to the cafeteria and met up with Miranda and Lizzie. Gordo sat next to Lizzie and Larry sat next to Miranda. Last year, Larry wasn't close to Gordo, Lizzie, and Miranda because he was in a cabin on the other side of the lake and although they saw each other everyday, they didn't really talk.  
  
"Hi, Miranda," Larry said, smiling at her, "How are you?"  
  
Miranda smiled back, "I'm good. How are you?"  
  
"Good. It's good to be back," he said.  
  
"Yeah, I agree."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo, who were being pretty silent as they watched Larry and Miranda turned to each other, "So," Lizzie said, "How were the kayaks?"  
  
"Dirty," he said, making a face.  
  
Lizzie laughed, "Yeah, that kitchen is filthy!"  
  
"So," he whispered, pointing at Miranda and Larry, who were engaged in their own conversation, "Think anything will happen with Miranda and Larry this summer?"  
  
"I don't know," Lizzie said, "I haven't given it much thought until now. Who knows?"  
  
Gordo shrugged, "I was just trying to make conversation."  
  
Lizzie smiled, "Since when are you so social?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm just trying to talk to a friend. We are friends, right?"  
  
"Yeah! Of course we are friends!" Lizzie said, "And we are going to have so much fun this summer!"  
  
"As friends," he said, completing the thought.  
  
"Only the best," Lizzie said, awkwardly as she took a sip of water.  
  
On the other side of the table, it looked like Larry and Miranda were having a lively conversation, "And, then, we were in the science lab and the teacher mixed potassium with what she thought was water, but was something else and everything just exploded." Larry said and started laughing  
  
Miranda laughed with him.  
  
After dinner was over, they had a campfire set outdoors for everyone to socialize. Lizzie and Gordo, who hadn't had a direct conversation with each other since the friend thing, mingled with other people, obviously avoiding each other and another awkward conversation.  
  
By the time that was over, it was almost midnight and time to go to bed. As soon as Lizzie and Miranda got into the cabin, Miranda blurted, "So, avoiding anyone lately?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lizzie said, defensively.  
  
"Lizzie, I'm not blind. You and Gordo were talking at the beginning of dinner, but after a few minutes, you didn't talk again and you definitely didn't talk to him once during the campfire."  
  
"What are you, my stalker? I'm not avoiding anyone, Miranda. I'm just keeping my options open."  
  
"Why? You know that something is going to happen between you two. Why waste your time waiting? You only have eight weeks!"  
  
"Miranda! Why rush anything that might not be definite when you have other options."  
  
"What other options?"  
  
"Well," Lizzie said, "Who said I had to date anyone this summer at all? I just want to take it day by day and if something happens, great!"  
  
"And if it doesn't?"  
  
"Life goes on."  
  
+++++++++++  
  
A/N: and it will go on and on and on . . .I'll update soon. Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, I got nine reviews for the first chapter and none for the next, so I'm not sure exactly what people think of this story, but I'm not willing to give up quite yet.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Two days passed that occupied the counselors and the say came that the campers would arrive.   
  
Lizzie only talked to Gordo on breaks and during meals, but the conversations weren't very private, so they didn't really talk about what could happen with them.  
  
Last year, Lizzie and Gordo started the year hating each other, but as time passed on, Gordo learned that Lizzie wasn't as helpless as he thought she was and he basically saved her life one night when it was raining and Lizzie fell off of a slippery cliff and almost died.  
  
That changed their relationship for good. They became really good friends and then, on a night off for them, they shared a kiss and decided to start dating.  
  
But that was then, and this was now. They were a team now, and it was all for one and one for all for Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda. Miranda hung around both of them, but they had a way of including her as much as possible and she wasn't a third wheel. She was the third element.   
  
This year was full of possibilities, though. Lizzie and Gordo were single, but other counselors who returned from last year had made wagers as to how long it would take them to start dating again.  
  
Not at this point. Kids filtered in all morning and into the late afternoon to their cabins and Lizzie and Miranda had eight girls. All of them were in the seven and eight year old range. Gordo and Larry, on the other hand, had eight boys that were the same age as the girls. This would seem like an ideal situation for them all to get along, but unfortunately it was quite the opposite.  
  
Boys and girls pretty much were enemies of war at this age. Sure, there were a few boy crazy girls and a few guys that didn't mind having friends that were girls, but those seemed few and far between.  
  
Besides that, Gordo got the one camper that he dreaded. In his cabin, he got the now eight-year-old Jason Snapp, who was notoriously known as "Stinky," to all the counselors and campers. Last year, he refused to take a bath everyday because he hated baths. The camp had to call him mother, and that helped, but not for long. He was one person no one wanted, even though he was other wise a fairly nice kid. He didn't even want to swim.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda weren't let off too easily, either. They had one girl, Lilly, who decided that she was homesick and wanted to go home as soon as her mother left her and then there was Natalie who liked to ask ten million questions to everyone and not even listen to their answer. She was curious, and although curiosity was encourages there at Camp Grovepike, asking a trillion questions wasn't.  
  
Everyone was settling into the girls' cabin when Larry appeared at the wide open door, causing most of the girls to scream, "There's a boy in the room! AHHH!" as they ran around.  
  
Larry glanced at the girls and gave a small smile as he looked at Miranda and Lizzie, who was busy dealing with Natalie, so he turned to Miranda, "Hi," he said, "I see you have your hands full."  
  
"Yep," she said, "What about you?"  
  
Larry nodded his head, "Yeah. They are wild and crazy."  
  
Miranda smiled. Over the past two days she decided her small crush on Larry Tudgeman had turned into a larger crush on him and decided he was cute.  
  
"Actually," Larry said, "I was wondering where your first aide kit is. We have one kid who had already fallen down and scrapped his knee and we don't have any large bandages. Do you have any?"  
  
Miranda nodded as she went near her bed to get the first aide kit and got Larry a large bandage. Larry took it from her and grinned, "Thanks," he said, "See you later at the camp fire."  
  
"Yeah," Miranda said, watching him go, "See you later."  
  
Miranda hardly noticed that Natalie was two feet away from her and starring at her with her large, blue eyes and blonde hair pulled into a pony tail. Miranda was going to glare at Lizzie, thinking she had urged Natalie to go bother her, but then she noticed that Lizzie was dealing with Lilly, who was crying.  
  
"You like him, don't you?" Natalie asked.  
  
"Like who?" Miranda asked.  
  
"That guy who was in here. Do you think he's cute?"  
  
"Well…"   
  
"My mom says I can't date until I'm sixteen. How old are you?"  
  
"Sixteen."  
  
"Do you want to date him?"  
  
"I don't…"  
  
"What's you're name again?"  
  
"Miranda."  
  
"Can I call you Amanda?"  
  
"Why would you call me Amanda?"  
  
"I like that name better. Do you think Natalie's a pretty name?"  
  
"Sure," Miranda said, but she had had enough of this, "Natalie? Why don't you get ready for this evening?"  
  
"What are we going?"  
  
"We are having a barbeque."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"They cook food."  
  
"I don't eat corn."  
  
Miranda sighed. She hated to admit it, but she wished she was dealing with Lilly, "You don't have to eat corn."  
  
"Where are you from again?"  
  
"California."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Up north."  
  
"Oh. Have you ever been to West Virginia?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"That's where I'm from."  
  
"No wonder your parents sent you to the other side of the country," Miranda thought.  
  
This was the beginning and already, Miranda felt like she was going to have a nervous break down.  
  
~*~*~  
  
That evening, after the Camp Barbeque, all the campers went to the camp site, where there was a fire already blazing in the middle. Everyone was instructed to sit down as the camp director welcomed everyone into a new year of camp. Lilly sat in Lizzie's lap as she became accustomed to the idea of being here for two weeks. No one could deny that Lilly was cute, as she had short sandy hair that went down just above her shoulders that were set in pig tails and the most curious brown eyes that concentrated so much on whatever she was looking at, whether it was the director or the sky.   
  
In the mean time, Gordo and Larry's group of guys didn't want to sit anywhere near the girls. They ended up sitting in front while the girls were in the back.   
  
After the director spoke, they sang a few songs and told a few stories and were dismissed. The girls and boys, being one of the youngest in the camp, had an earlier bed time. They didn't have to do to bed just yet, though, because they first had to gather in a circle and get to know themselves. They were to do this every night before they went to bed.  
  
It took a while, but after circle time, everyone got ready for bed and went into their beds as the lights were turned out.  
  
After everyone was settled, Lizzie went out to go to the bathroom, but on her way back, she ran into Gordo.  
  
"Hey," Lizzie said.  
  
"Hi," Gordo said.  
  
Silence lingered, as this was not a planned meeting and it was admittedly awkward for the both of them.  
  
"Well," Lizzie said, smiling, "see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah," Gordo said, watching as she headed back to the cabin, "See you." 


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Easter! I have to say that the main purpose of the chapter is to explain how he day works at Camp Grovepike. Yes, it goes along with the story with characters and things happen, but if, for example, it seems like I am not explaining everything with the same detail, I'm not.   
  
Chapter Four  
  
The next day, Lizzie and Miranda busied themselves with cooking class while their cabin went to work with horses. It was Lizzie's turn to handle the ever so inquisitive Natalie, who, if possible, asked more questions that morning than ever.  
  
Anyway, that day, the cooking class would deal with the nine and ten year old boys that morning, have a lunch break, and then meet up with the whole camp to pick afternoon activities.  
  
They were making oatmeal cookies and chocolate dipped strawberries that day. Of course, this didn't require a lot of cooking, but getting the boys to cooperate was difficult enough, as they were rowdy and kept claiming things like "Cooking is for sissies. I want to do something else."  
  
Miranda and Lizzie were stuck with them, though, and the adult supervisor was a seventy-eight year old woman who sat in the corner and said nothing as she read a novel. "Lizzie, we have to do something," Miranda said through her teeth as they scanned the group of rowdy boys, "We can't just let them run around and complain."  
  
"You're right," Lizzie agreed, "Hey guys!" she said loudly, so the room could hear, "I know you might not be a fan of cooking but the sooner we finish the sooner we can play come games."  
  
"What kind of games?" a boy shouted.  
  
Lizzie looked over at Miranda, who was at a loss, "It's a surprise," Lizzie finally said, "the sooner we bake, the sooner we play."  
  
Lizzie looked around the room filled with boys who looked around at their peers, waiting for someone to be their representative and say something. Finally, the largest boy in the room spoke up, "Come on guys," he said, "Let's just get this over with!"  
  
"We won't have to tell your counselors later and you wont have to have double silent time," Lizzie chimed.  
  
Five minutes later, the guys were sitting down and mixing oatmeal in pairs while Miranda was heating the chocolate for the strawberries and Lizzie was supervising. In the midst of all of this, someone knocked on the door, and Gordo entered the room with a boy in a wheelchair. Lizzie looked at Miranda, who looked pretty distracted, and relented to walking over there to deal with Gordo.  
  
"Hey," he said, grinning. He looked at Lizzie, "This is James. James this is Lizzie," he introduced everyone, "James is in the cabin that is working with canoes and he was wondering if he could hang out with you this morning."  
  
"Sure!" Lizzie said.  
  
James grinned, "Thanks," he said, "I can't swim."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Eleven."  
  
"Okay," Lizzie said, then she looked at Gordo, "Was this fine with his counselors?"  
  
"Yeah," Gordo said.  
  
Gordo left shortly after that and James wheeled himself to one of the tables. Looking around, Lizzie noticed that there was no extra person to be his partner, "I'll be your partner!" she volunteered, sitting down next to him after getting a set of ingredients, "Today we are making oatmeal cookies and chocolate covered strawberries."  
  
James grinned and Lizzie looked over at Miranda to make sure everything was okay. Miranda looked like she had everything under control as she collected the cookie dough and ran to and from the kitchen.  
  
"How do you like camp so far?" Lizzie asked, trying to make small conversation.  
  
"It's fine so far," he said, "This is my first year here."  
  
"Cool," Lizzie said, mixing the dough, "This is my second year."  
  
"Yeah, I know," he said.  
  
"You do?" Lizzie asked, confused.  
  
"On our way here, Gordo, that camp counselor, was telling me about you."  
  
"Oh?" Lizzie said, looking at him and getting more curious, "What else did he say?"  
  
James shrugged, "He told me you were friends and that you met last year."  
  
"Oh, so that's all he said?" Lizzie asked, feeling a little less nervous. She couldn't decide whether that was a good thing.  
  
"Pretty much," he said, as he balled a piece of dough, "I think he was just trying to talk a little."  
  
Lizzie nodded her head and then looked around the room and noticed everyone else was finishing up, "Here," she said, taking their dough, "I'll go put this in the oven and you start cleaning up. I'll be back in a minute."   
  
~*~*~  
  
After morning activities and lunch, it was time for silent hour, where everyone would go back to their cabin and rest in silence and either write letters, sleep, or just stare at the ceiling. This was a hard concept for seven and eight year olds to master, though, since this was their first day and the last thing they wanted to do over summer camp was rest when they could be out playing.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie still hadn't had an actual conversation about anything and whenever they were with each other, tension filled the air.  
  
As for Miranda and Larry, however, they had started hanging around and loved each other's company. Miranda claimed they were just friends and Larry did the same when Gordo questioned him.  
  
Most of the girls wrote letters to home, while most of the boys just sat there angrily, eager to get up and do something.  
  
The only requirement was that at least one of the counselors was there at all times, and usually counselors alternated by day. When the counselors took breaks, they would usually go to the recreation room, have a coke, and hang out with each other.   
  
Larry and Miranda took the first break of the summer. Lizzie and Gordo knew that Larry and Miranda were friends and if they wanted a break together, Lizzie and Gordo could handle taking a break together. It would probably work out for the better, anyway, as both of them still thought they would get together.  
  
Lizzie fell asleep with the hour of silence while Gordo lay in his own cot, thinking of what would come of the summer. The biggest mystery of the summer as of yet was would he and Lizzie go out again?  
  
After the hour was up, it was time for snack and afternoon activities. For afternoon activities, the counselors would split up and offer things such as kayaking, canoeing, games and sports, tubing, swimming, drama, relaxation, arts and crafts, archery, dance, and hiking. Counselors would split up according to number of kids interested, and often this would mean that people who shared a cabin shared the afternoon activity. Lizzie, for example, was sent to arts and crafts while Miranda was sent to hiking. Gordo was sent to games and sports while Larry was sent to archery.  
  
After an hour and a half of this, everyone met up, went back to their cabins to get into their bathing suits. After afternoon activities, everyone goes to swim in either the lake or the pool, according to level. This gave most counselors a break for an hour, but for the first day, everyone had to take swim tests in the pool and all the counselors were there.  
  
After the swim tests were finished, it was time to get dressed again for dinner. This was usually the time for people to take showers, but not everyone liked showering then. After everyone was showered, they walked to the eating hall to eat dinner and if their were announcements, such as birthdays or special news about the next day, they'd stay there.   
  
In the middle of dinner, Lizzie was surprised to see Gordo pass her a note, "Meet me outside your cabin after everyone is asleep."  
  
Lizzie glanced at Gordo and nodded her head, curious as to what he was thinking and willing to find out. She was nervous all throughout the rest of dinner, night activities, and bedtime as she tried to think of what Gordo wanted with her.  
  
Lizzie let Miranda read the note and she also didn't know what was going on.  
  
A half an hour later, Lizzie put on her slippers and went outside, only to find that Gordo wasn't there.  
  
A few minutes later, however, his cabin door opened and Gordo appeared, "Hey," he whispered, grinning at Lizzie.  
  
"Hi," she whispered back.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, I'm back!!! I don't know for how long but since this story is about summer, let's get the show on the road!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Gordo fidgeted with his hands in his pocket as he was trying to figure out his next move. "So," he whispered, "Would you like to go for a little walk?"  
  
Lizzie nodded, "Sure. Where are we going?"  
  
"Down by the lake."  
  
"Okay, but I really don't want to get wet."  
  
"We won't get in the lake. We'll just walk around it."  
  
Lizzie nodded, "Okay. Are you sure we won't get in trouble for this?"  
  
"Of course we won't. Come on, let's go," he said and he started walking toward the lake. Lizzie followed. The lake was around a quarter of a mile away from the cabin.  
  
As soon as they were away from all the cabins, Gordo spoke a little louder, "So, how was the first day?"  
  
"Um," Lizzie said, crossing her arms and looking toward him and smiling, "It was okay. There are a few people in the cabin that I might want to poison by the end of this session, but I guess it's only two weeks."  
  
"Yeah, I guess that's how it goes," he said, "How's cooking?"  
  
"Ahh," she said, "Oatmeal cookies and chocolate covered strawberries have never seemed so unappealing. How was kayaking?"  
  
Gordo nodded his head and seemed like he was at a loss for words, "It was fine, I guess. Those guys think they are so cool and think they know everything. In fact, I was so relieved to be able to escape to take James to you, that I don't know what I would have done. Larry sure knows a lot about it."  
  
Lizzie smiled as she looked ahead. They could see the lake now as the moon shone down upon it and Lizzie was looking at that. It looked so serene and Lizzie loved serenity.  
  
"So," Gordo said, starting to fidget again, "What's been going on in your life this year?"  
  
Lizzie shook off the gaze and looked at him, "Oh, right," she said, trying to process what he said, "well, let's see, my best friend back home is going to Australia this summer, My brother is doing summer school, and someone else I know is going to New York for some political thing."  
  
"That's cool, but what about your life?"  
  
"My life? Nothing really is happening in my life. I'm here. I just completed sophomore year of high school."  
  
"Oh, come on, something interesting must be happening in your life."  
  
Lizzie thought about this. She didn't really want to talk about boyfriends, but she knew that was probably what he was getting to eventually. "I got my license six months ago. But you already knew that because we talked online."  
  
"Do you have a car?"  
  
Lizzie's eyes brightened up, "Actually, yes I do. I brought it up here, too."  
  
"Cool. What kind of car is it?"  
  
"It's a 1998 blue Jetta."  
  
"Oooh," Gordo said.  
  
"Do you have a car yet?"  
  
"Not yet. I'm saving up for a good car."  
  
"Cool."  
  
Moments later, after talking more about things going on in their lives, they reached the lake and the conversation stopped. "Here we are," he announced, as if Lizzie didn't already know.  
  
"Wow," she said, "This lake is so cool."  
  
"Damn right it is. It was freezing this morning."  
  
Lizzie smiled and rolled her eyes and Gordo saw her and rolled his eyes, too, "Sorry, I couldn't resist."  
  
"It's okay," she said.  
  
"So," he said, heading toward a bench close to them, "shall we sit?"  
  
"Yes, we shall," Lizzie said, walking closer to him and then they went to the bench together and sat down.  
  
"So," Gordo said, taking his hands out of his pockets and placing them in his lap, "Here's to the next eight weeks?"  
  
Lizzie smiled and nodded her head, "I think it will be a pretty good eight weeks."  
  
"Yeah," Gordo said, looking down at his hands. That's not all he wanted to say, though, "Uh, Lizzie," he said, rather nervously, there's actually something I want to ask you before we go back to the cabins."  
  
Lizzie swallowed; having a feeling she knew what he was going to ask, "Hmm?"  
  
"Uh," he said, "I had a lot of fun with you last year, Lizzie. Do you think..." he was interrupted when Lizzie placed her hand over his hand. He looked down and then back up and they made eye contact.  
  
"Gordo, I think at this point, anything is possible," and with that, she leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
Gordo grinned and turned his hand so they were holding hands, "I'm glad to hear you say that."  
  
"Well, I'm glad that we are on the same page. I wasn't sure what was going to happen after last year."  
  
"Neither was I. That's why I wanted to talk to you," he said and he looked down at their hands linked together. He couldn't help but grin, thinking this would be the most awesome summer ever.  
  
Lizzie leaned her head down on his shoulders and they sat there for a few more minutes silently. After those few minutes, Lizzie gave one more kiss to Gordo on the cheek and announced that she thought it was time to get back. Gordo agreed and they headed back.  
  
Five minutes later, they were back at the cabins. Lizzie noticed Miranda's shadow in their cabin near the window and discreetly pointed it out to Gordo and they smiled as they held hands and parted ways, not giving Miranda the satisfaction of seeing them kiss. Lizzie went straight to her bed and took off her shoes and fell into a nice slumber.  
  
The next few days came and went as the girls continued with the cooking classes and Gordo and Larry taught kayaking. Things were running pretty smoothly at Camp Grovepike and it didn't seem like anything would change that until around the middle of the week, when a new counselor appeared. Her name was Kate and Lizzie could have sworn she looked familiar but couldn't but her finger on why. Kate came with her blonde hair, pretty face, and her attitude. She made it very clear that she was supposed to be on a modeling tour in Europe before her parents got the Visa bill and she "maybe went a little overboard at the mall a few times" as she put it and as her punishment, she was sent to "this outdoor prison."  
  
Luckily, she was sent to a different cabin than Lizzie and Miranda and was dealing with an age group older, but she still found time to get on Lizzie's nerves. The worst part was that Gordo didn't see anything wrong with her.  
  
"Oh, come on, Lizzie, she isn't that bad," he said when she was complaining about her while everyone was swimming, "She's just not used to everything yet. She'll change." A week had passed since summer camp began. They were in the counselor's lodge.  
  
"It's not just that, Gordo. I feel like I know her from somewhere. I know we don't go to the same school, but I know her."  
  
"Let me guess. This is going to bother you until you find out why you know her."  
  
Just then, Kate walked in and she was brought in by another, older male counselor. She smiled at him and thanked him and he left. She sighed and noticed Lizzie and Gordo and decided to invite herself to join them, "You guys never told me about this place. Here I was, in my cabin bored to tears. Finally, today, Claire comes in to get something and she asks me why I'm there and I'm completely confused until she tells me about this place. So, here I am. Um, do they serve Evian?"  
  
Gordo pinched Lizzie before she could say anything and spoke up, "Actually Kate, you serve yourself. That table in the corner has everything from sodas to water and there's food over there, too. Counselors are allowed to have one soda a day as well as limit on some of the candy over there too."  
  
"Hmm," Kate said, somewhat angrily, "I told my mother this was a prison. They make us work and they give us rations," she said and she left to go to the table in the corner.  
  
Lizzie poked Gordo, "I told you," she murmured.  
  
"Okay," he said, "So maybe she's a little spoiled, but that's okay."  
  
Kate came back with a bottle of water and a package of Skittles as she sat down across from Gordo and Lizzie, "So," she said, "where are you guys from?"  
  
"I'm from San Diego," Gordo said.  
  
"Hill Ridge."  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
"It's outside of Los Angeles."  
  
Kate's eyes widened, "Get out! I knew you looked familiar."  
  
Lizzie looked at Kate, "You live in LA?"  
  
"No, actually I live in Beverly Hills, but that's besides the point. Do you ever shop on Rodeo or Sunset?"  
  
Gordo pinched Lizzie again, "No, actually I don't really go to Beverly Hills. I actually pretty much stay in Hill Ridge."  
  
"Okay," she said, but she didn't really care about what Lizzie just said, "I know I know you from somewhere. Where do you go to school?"  
  
"Hill Ridge High,"  
  
Kate's mouth dropped, "Oh, my God. Now that you mention it, I know someone who goes there. Do you know a Josh Martin? He's, like, in the grade above you and, like, has dark hair and is kind of tall? Actually, he's really cute."  
  
Lizzie grew uneasy. Suddenly, she knew why Kate looked so familiar and wished she didn't look familiar, "Yeah, I do. I dated him for about four months this year," Lizzie said. Kate was talking about the one and only Josh Martin, star basketball player who finally asked her out last October and dumped her right before Valentine's Day.  
  
Kate was taken aback, "That was you he dated before me?" Suddenly, Kate grew uneasy as well, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, we only dated for a month before I broke things off."  
  
Yeah, Lizzie had had about enough with talking to Kate. Instead of saying anything to help the conversation, she stood up, "Yeah, well I should be going. I have to write a few letters."  
  
"Would you like me to come with you?" Gordo asked. He could tell that she wasn't happy, and particularly as the current boyfriend, didn't know what to do.  
  
"No, thanks."  
  
"I'll see you at dinner."  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said and she walked off, leaving Gordo with Kate.  
  
"Gee, do you think it was something I said?" Kate asked. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't updated recently! Here's another chapter. I don't have any idea when I'll have the next chapter.

Chapter Six

Lizzie and Gordo didn't see each other again that day, until dinner, and even then, they had to sit with their cabins, so they couldn't talk. Kate appeared to be flirting with an older counselor. Just then, Miranda waked over and sat down, and nodded in Kate's direction, "Who does that Kate person think she is?"

Lizzie sighed, "I don't know and I don't care. I just hope she breaks some rule and gets kicked out because otherwise, I might just have to leave early."

"What? Why? Because she stole your boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

Miranda looked flabbergasted, "Wait, what? What about Gordo? Don't you like him?"

Lizzie sighed, "Yeah, and this really doesn't have anything to do with Josh as much as the fact that she took him away from me."

Miranda shook her head, "Lizzie, sometimes I just don't get you. I mean, you are such a nice person and I could see why Kate would bother you, but you can't really do anything about that. You know you don't want to go home, so if you don't like something about her, you might just have to suck it up and take control over the situation."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you can't just let her walk all over you. If she ever approaches you or anything and you feel like you want to strangle her, treat her the same way she treats you. You never know what might happen by the end of the summer. You may make a new friend."

"Pshh," Lizzie said, "That'll be the day."

"Avoid her Lizzie. If she sits with you tomorrow, show her who you really are."

"I don't know, Miranda," she said, shaking her head, "I don't want to play at her level."

"You don't have to do anything at her level. Believe me, no one in their right mind would want to do anything at her level, except for maybe her."

Lizzie sighed, "Whatever. I just want to get along with everybody this year. I feel like that might not happen if she is here."

"Well," Miranda said, "What is the worst thing she can do?"

"I don't know," Lizzie said, getting a little uncomfortable, "I mean, I guess she could take Gordo away from me, but I don't really see that happening."

"You see?" Miranda said, "She's harmless. You can't let that bother you. Now, let's change the subject."

"Okay," Lizzie said, cheering a little up, "How are things with you and Larry?"

Miranda raised her eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean. It's almost been a week since we came here. Do you seriously mean to tell me that you haven't had, like, a minute to talk to each other? I thought you were interested."

"Lizzie," Miranda said, rolling her eyes, "There is a difference between a crush and being in love. You know I don't want to get involved with anyone that I know won't last."

"But you don't know how long it will last," Lizzie said, "and besides, its always fun to at least dabble into the realm of crushes and dating. You never know what might happen."

"You meant to tell me that you are completely comfortable dating someone you probably won't see again in your whole life? You never think that what you and Gordo have is a stupid idea."

Lizzie shrugged, "Yeah, well, call me blonde, but its totally worth it to me. Gordo is a great guy and I'd rather waste my free time with him then wondering what it would be like if I did."

Miranda shrugged, "Whatever, Liz. If he's interested, it's one thing, but if he isn't, I'll survive."

Minutes later, dinner was over and after the evening games, they went back to their cabins for circle time and story time. Miranda asked Lizzie is she was going to see Gordo that night, but Lizzie passed, saying she was tired and would see him the next day.

In the meantime, in the cabin across the way, Gordo and Larry were trying to calm the wild and rambunctious boys, but they were unsuccessful. One kid was going around, yelling, "I need some water!" and the other guys were running around, with no signs that they were going to shut up and calm down.

"Larry, we're going to have to do something other than raising our voices," Gordo said, "Otherwise, we could get into some serious trouble."

Larry nodded, "I'm on it, chief," he said, "Do me a favor and turn off the lights." and then he stood on top of his bed and said, "Hey! Quiet down!" Gordo went over and shut the lights off.

The room got a little quieter, but it wasn't enough, "Now, come on, guys. Sit down because we really need to talk if you want to have this camp out in a few days."

The room became more silent and even some of the boys tried to hush the other guys, until it was quiet enough. Gordo turned the lights back on and Larry asked that everyone sit in a circle, and they did as they were told.

"Now," Larry said, finding a place in the circle, "You guys are leaving in less than a week, and this next week is going to be pretty crazy. You have a dance tomorrow night and then there will be a camp out in three nights with another cabin."

"Do we have to go to the dance?" a boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm not dancing with no girls!" another exclaimed.

"Yes you do," Gordo said, "and you don't have to dance with anyone if you don't want to, but you do have to be there."

"Another thing is that you guys have clean up duty tomorrow after lunch in the dining hall."

"Yeah, its our turn to help clean up."

Complaints followed, but not for long, "You guys, in order to be able to go on this camp out, you have to clean up for one meal. It's not that hard and it will be over before you know it."

The main topic of the cabin lately was the camp out. The guys seemed really excited to go on a camp out, as for many of them; this would be their first time. Larry and Gordo realized this early on, so they knew that they could somehow take advantage of this.

"So, go to sleep and we will see you in the morning," Gordo said.

A few minutes later everyone was in his bed and everyone seemed to be sleeping a half an hour later. That was when Larry decided he couldn't sleep, so he decided to go outside the cabin for a breath of fresh air. When he got out there, however, he realized he was not alone.

"Hi," a female's voice said, coming from a nearby bench, "You couldn't sleep, could you?"

Larry squinted, not being able so see anything but the outline of her body, but didn't know who it was, "Hi," he said, walking toward her. As he came closer he recognized the face as the new counselor, but he didn't know her name, "I'm Larry."

"I'm Kate." Kate moved over to leave some room for Larry, but Larry didn't sit just then.

"Isn't your cabin on the other side of the lake?"

Kate nodded, "Yeah, but when I went to use the bathroom over there, there was this, like, dead roach in there, so I had to bust out of there as soon as possible, but I still needed to use the bathroom, so I went looking for one, and I found it, used it, but then I realized I was totally lost. Plus, my feet were tired, so I just stayed here."

"Do you need help getting back?" Larry offered.

Kate tilted her head, "You'd do that for me? Aw, that's so sweet!"

"Yeah, no problem," Larry said.

A minute later, they were on their way, and got to talk about various things. Kate did most of the talking, and it became pretty apparent to Larry that Kate was looking for someone to talk to. When they got to Kate's cabin, she turned to him and said, "Thanks."

"No problem," he said.

"Um, Listen," Kate said, twirling her hair, "People keep talking about this dance thing tomorrow and well," Kate said, looking down, "I've never really been to a dance without a date and I was kind of wondering if well, since I'm the new girl around here, if you'd maybe escort me to the dance?"

"Um," Larry said, not sure on how to respond, "You know, this dance isn't really a dance where you have to 'take someone.' I don't think you have to worry about that."

"Oh, please? You are the nicest guy I have meet so far and ever since I got here the other day, I've just felt so lonely."

How could he turn her down? He wasn't going to ask anyone to the dance, but if he had to go with anyone, he wanted to go with Miranda. He was planning on hanging out with her most of the time, anyway. He didn't know how to say 'no', though.

"Please?"

Larry sighed and gave a weak smile, "Sure."

"Oh, thank you!" Kate said, giving him a hug in her excitement.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," Larry said.

"I'll see you at the dance!"

Larry turned back and headed back to his cabin.


End file.
